Something You Gotta Know
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Orihime tells Renji a few things he should know, what will Byakuya do when Renji keeps tell him and not doing his paper work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Byakuya sat there in his chair, rewriting the paperwork that Renji did. Man, did he have poor handwriting? While finishing the last of it, they said fukutaichou of the 6th Division came through the door with a surprising look on his face.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji went in front of Byakuya's desk, hands flat on the surface.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, his expressionless face still on.

"You know one of the ryoka, right? Inoue-san?"

Byakuya thought back for a bit. Was she that one human girl with the auburn hair? Almost like the Kurosaki boy?

"What about it?"

"What is 1 + 1?"

Has he lost his mind? What kind of question is that? Byakuya wasn't stupid and he felt that Renji was trying to mock him or something.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Answer the question, taichou. What is 1 + 1?"

The noble man sighed and just decided to go with the flow. "The answer you're looking for is 2."

"Wrong."

What? Wrong? No, that's right. The Kuchiki noble knew his math fairly well and he was certain that the answer was 2. Hell, he can ask Hitsugaya and his answer will be the same as his.

"I believe you're mistaken. The answer is 2."

"No, you're wrong."

Byakuya held up his index finger. "Abarai, how many fingers am I holding?"

"One finger, taichou."

Then Byakuya held up his other index finger. "Now how many am I holding?"

"Two."

"Do you see now, Abarai? 1 + 1 = 2."

"That's not the answer though."

It's official. His fukutaichou has finally reached the level of stupidity. He shook his head at this nonsense and put the last of the paperwork in the "complete" box.

"It's a window."

The noble man looked up at the pineapple head. A window? Okay, his subordinate has seriously lost his mind.

"What have you been doing in the world of the living, Abarai?" He asked.

"Nothing! Don't you see, Kuchiki-taichou? 1 + 1 equals a window. Inoue-san taught me this."

So that explains it. That human was trying to corrupt his fukutaichou.

"I forbid you to see that human girl."

"You don't understand! Look." Renji pulled out a piece of paper along with a pencil out of nowhere. Byakuya didn't even want to know where it came from.

He watched as Renji wrote out the problem: 1 + 1 =.

"You see that, taichou?"

"Yes I do and the answer is 2."

"No."

Okay, he was really starting to get frustrated. "Abarai."

"Just look. Put the 1 + 1 together and then add the equal sign on the top and bottom."

Byakuya looked and… Well what do you know? A window.

"See? 1 + 1 = a window. I was shocked at first when I said it was 2 so she showed it to me. Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Byakuya… just kept staring at the paper, his face still emotionless.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked.

Renji nodded. Silence was filled between them and the taichou decided to break it.

"Abarai."

"Yes taichou."

"You have 5 seconds to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn the soutaichou for the paperwork. One of Byakuya's subordinates in his division just reported to him that more paperwork has been delivered to his office. Holding in the sigh, he walked down the wooden path and reached the entrance to his office. Once he opened it, he found the pineapple head sitting in his desk with a piece of paper in his hands. The noble man noticed how serious Renji was. His concentration was so focused on the piece of paper he held to his face but there was something wrong with the picture. There was no writing utensil near the fukutaichou.

_Maybe he's just getting started._ Byakuya thought as he started to speak. "Abarai."

Renji broke his concentration on the paper and looked up at his taichou. "Kuchiki-taichou. I didn't hear you come in."

Was he that focused on that paper?

"I see you've began your work."

Renji looked confused for a bit until he shifted his attention towards the papers in the "incomplete" box.

"Oh! I actually didn't see that there. Geez this thing is distracting." The pineapple head muttered to himself as he continued to look at the piece of paper.

_What is he doing now?_ Byakuya thought as Renji turned the paper around to show his taichou. All Byakuya saw on that piece of paper was a blob of black ink splattered in the center.

"Take a look at this picture, taichou. What do you see?" Renji asked.

As he closed the door behind him, Byakuya thought that this was just nonsense as he walked over to Renji's desk to get a better view. "All I see is ink splattered on the paper. I hope that is not one of the documents that needs to be turned in."

"No, it's not. Although it is just ink splattered on the paper, take a good look at it." Renji held up the paper closer as he could, even leaning over his desk.

Byakuya finally let out that sigh and looked at the paper again… He didn't see anything special about it.

"I don't see the point, Abarai."

"If you look at it closely, it forms a picture."

A picture? Is he blind? The taichou did not see any picture on that paper, just a blob of ink. He watched as Renji sat back down and made some observations, even turning the paper upside down.

"If you ask me, it looks like a butterfly."

How can you see a butterfly on that –?

_Wait a minute._ Byakuya took a good look at that blob of ink once again. Renji was right. It did look like a butterfly.

"Inoue-san gave me a copy of this from her computer." Renji explained.

Again? What is that human girl trying to show him now?

"It's called a Rorschach inkblot test or simply the Inkblot test. From what Inoue-san told me, people use these as a psychological test to examine a person's personality and emotional functioning. It's also used to detect if that person has some kind of thought disorder."

The way Renji said it, Byakuya was beginning to think that the human girl is trying to educate the pineapple head in human mind activities… or trying to corrupt him once again with this foolishness. First, there was that 1 + 1 = window thing and now this.

"I should show this to the others and see what they think." He heard Renji mumble.

"Do not bother, Abarai."

The one thing Byakuya didn't want was for everyone to go nuts about this topic and have chaos spread through Soul Society. Honestly, he didn't see what's so special about that so-called inkblot test that determines if you're sane or not. He made a note to himself to go down to the world of the living and talk to that human girl. The Kuchiki noble doesn't know what she's trying to do but this has got to stop before his fukutaichou becomes more distracted than ever.

"Hey Renji! Wanna come with us for a drink?" The door opened to reveal Hisagi with Izuru and Matsumoto behind him.

"Hey! Sorry I can't. I got paperwork to do. Oh wait, take a good look at this. Tell me what you see?" Renji showed his friends the inkblot test.

Did Renji not listen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byakuya wasn't happy one bit as he walked out of the meeting. Thanks to Renji, the taichou of the 12th Division adopted the inkblot test and began testing it. Nearly half of Mayuri's squad was disturbed of their results on it and what disturbed Byakuya was that the scientist himself praised Renji. The Kuchiki noble became even more distressed when Yamamoto refused to let him enter the world of the living, saying that there's no reason for him to go but Byakuya HAD a reason to go and it involves the human girl, Inoue Orihime.

As he closed in on his division, he tried to pick up the fukutaichou's reiatsu. He stopped in his tracks when Renji's reiatsu couldn't be found.

_Where could he be now?_ If Yamamoto wouldn't let him go to the human girl then he will sever Renji's connections to the world of the living for a certain amount of time. It's her fault that Renji learned those mind games and decided to show it to everyone.

Then he heard two of his officers talking. The topic caught his interest.

"Man, that is so weird. Abarai-fukutaichou is amazing." One of them said to his friend.

"Yeah. He's gotta be a genius. How does he come up with these mind games?"

"Where is Abarai?" Byakuya appeared behind them, scaring the two.

"K-Kuchiki-taichou!"

Byakuya fast walked down the path of the 13th Division, trying to hurry up. Once he put his hand on the sliding door, he slid it open to see his fukutaichou, his little sister, and the taichou of the 13th Division.

"This is truly unusual. I never knew letters like these could make words." Ukitake said as he looked at a piece of paper with something written on it. "Abarai-san, tell me again where you learned this from?"

"From Inoue-san. I was asking for another one and she showed me this. I swear she knows the best ones."

"I gotta admit, Renji. You surely brought everyone's attention with things like this." Rukia said as she took the paper.

Renji smirked. "Jealous?"

"No. It's just that you're becoming more of a curious idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! Besides, you get curious too!"

"Not curious like you!"

"Abarai. Rukia." Byakuya's voice seemed to have brought their attention.

Ukitake turned over towards the noble man with the paper he took from Rukia and showed it to him. "Take a look at what Abarai-san showed us, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya refused to look at it. He had enough of this foolishness but the paper was shoved to his chest and sighed in defeat.

**M R Puppies**

**M R Not Puppies**

**OSAR**

**C Da P**

He took another look. He read it twice… three times. What the hell?

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya was annoyed at the fact that this is influencing Renji again.

"Say it slowly, taichou." Renji told him as Rukia nodded.

"No." Came his answer.

"This is really interesting Kuchiki-san." Ukitake took the paper from the other taichou. "Don't you see? It pronounces: **Them are puppies. Them are not puppies. Oh yes they are. See the pee.**" The white-haired man laughed when he finished the translation.

Byakuya was definitely not pleased. Seriously? What else is that human girl going to teach him?

"Abarai." Renji looked up at his taichou. "From this point on, you are forbidden to see that human girl."

"What?"

Renji stood up as Byakuya turned around and walked out of the room.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted as she too walked out of the room. "You can't take that right away from him!"

"Yes, I can."

"Kuchiki-san, you're being paranoid. Just because – What are you doing?" Ukitake stared at Byakuya sent out a hell butterfly.

"Sending the Kidou Corps a message to open the gate to the world of the living."

Ukitake blinked a couple of times before asking. "Why?"

"I need to have a talk with this Inoue-san."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inoue Orihime sneezed.

"Bless you." Her best friend, Tatsuki said as they walked out of the school gate.

"Thanks."

Today was great. She managed to get an A on her art project, spent more time with her crush Ichigo, and aced her fitness test. It was like the day couldn't get any better.

_I completely forgot about that puzzle I was going to show Abarai-san._ Orihime thought as she turned to Tatsuki.

"I need to get going. There's something I have to do. See you later!" She shouted as she ran as quickly as possible.

"Make sure you pay attention to where you're going!" Tatsuki shouted back.

"I will!"

She really couldn't wait to show Renji something that she recently discovered. It was so weird. There were two pieces of papers, one red and one blue. They were both cut out into circles and 1/3 was cut from each. You hold them in each hand, look, and determine which one is bigger. Now the pieces were cut the same size but for some reason, one is bigger than the other. Orihime thought it was pretty neat when she discovered that one eye can see something in a bigger view and the other eye can see something in a smaller view. She wondered if that was possible and how Renji would react to it.

Then she heard someone shouting her name. "Inoue-san!"

She turned around and saw Urahara, standing by a pole close by the street where her house is on.

"Urahara-san! What brings you here?" She asked in a curious manner.

She began to wonder if Soul Society was in trouble again.

"I just received a message from Abarai-san." The mention of Renji's name perked Orihime's interest. "There seems to be some bad news concerning you."

_Bad news?_ _What kind of bad news?_ She thought as Urahara waved his fan towards his face.

"When he called, he mentioned something about puzzles and riddles you've been showing him lately. Though the things you've been showing him have interested Seireitei, someone there is not pleased about it."

"I've started showing Abarai-san some that I learned when he came to visit. It started when Asano-san showed me the 1 + 1 = window… Does he know who's not pleased?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to ask about the window riddle or whatever it was she mentioned. "It seems that the puzzles you've been showing him is disrupting Abarai-san's performance. Kuchiki Byakuya is heading here to have a talk with you."

Oh dear. She didn't know that the stuff she's been showing was slowing Renji down.

"Renji wishes he can come and stop him but he was stripped of his rights of coming here."

Poor Renji. She felt bad.

"During the message, Ukitake dropped a little piece of information. Kuchiki wasn't allowed to come here but it seems he snuck in behind Yamamoto's back."

Wait, Byakuya's already here?

"I-Is – "

"Yes. He's here but I don't know where. If I were you, I would head to a friend's house, Kurosaki-san's perhaps."

Yeah… That seemed like a good idea. She can fight but she was more on the defensive side. She had healing powers and a shield to protect her and she didn't think her shields could withstand Byakuya's power. If she remembered correctly, Ichigo went up against him and defeated him. Maybe he can protect her but then again, she didn't want to disturb Ichigo.

"There you are." A low voice spoke.

She watched Urahara as he looked who was behind her and frowned. Orihime gulped. Byakuya has found her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She slowly turned and faced the Kuchiki noble who was giving her cold eyes.

"K-Kuchiki-san?" She stuttered. She didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"I assume you know why I'm here?"

Orihime shuffled her feet. Then the sudden release of Byakuya's reiatsu nearly made her fall to the ground. Urahara flinched just a little but stood his ground.

"I'm not a fool, Urahara. I know what you're planning to do." Byakuya looked over at the shopkeeper and then back to Orihime. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do to Abarai but your foolish games must be stopped."

"Games?" Orihime didn't quite understand what he meant by "games" but then she remembered the puzzles. "Oh they're not games, they're puzzles. You see, I –"

"I do not want to hear your explanation. All I want from you is to agree to stop these 'puzzles' you've been sharing with Abarai. He's been getting distracted –"

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice interrupted, which made the said man a little annoyed.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime was happy to see her crush/friend Kurosaki Ichigo standing a couple feet away from them. His eyes were focused on Byakuya for a bit until it went over to her and Urahara.

"Oh hey Inoue and what are you doing here?" He pointed at Urahara who continued to fan himself.

"Well you see Kurosaki-san, there's a little problem." Urahara was about to explain the situation but was stopped by Byakuya.

"This is none of your concern. It is between Inoue-san and I so back away." He gripped Senbonzakura to show that he was rather serious.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice and came closer. "Inoue, what happened?"

Orihime scratched the back of her head in a nervous. "W-Well uh…"

"Did you not hear what I said to you ryoka boy?" Byakuya's cold eyes shot daggers at the strawberry who wasn't fazed one bit.

"I heard you but what's this got to do with Inoue?"

The Kuchiki noble was about to take out his zanpakutou until a gate appeared by them with the doors sliding open. Renji popped out breathing heavily with Rukia behind him doing the same.

"Okay… We made it in time!" Renji said in between his breaths as Byakuya literally glared at him.

"Abarai… Didn't I take away your freedom to come to the world of the living?"

Renji gulped, knowing that it was a bad idea of disobeying his superior's order but this was a serious problem.

"You did, taichou… but I'm here to pick up something. Oh and you're in trouble by the soutaichou." He quickly said as both he and Rukia grabbed Orihime and went back inside the gate.

As it closed and disappeared, Byakuya was greeted by a high reiatsu. Unsheathing his zanpakutou, he managed to counter Ichigo's attack.

Already in Shinigami form, Ichigo tried to add force but Byakuya kept the power as equal as he could get. "Answer my question: What is going on and what does Inoue got to do with it?"

"That is none of your concern."

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, Renji fell flat on the ground as Rukia was catching her breath with her hands on her knees to keep her from falling to the ground like her best friend. Orihime was surprised to know that she entered Soul Society with no problems.

"There's a special device that Urahara planted on you before we grabbed you. Look at your wrist." Rukia explained as the human girl looked.

It was a bracelet, almost like the one she had to wear when Ulquiorra came to take her to Aizen. She was shocked that she didn't feel something getting attached to her wrist. The situation before she was taken sparked her memory.

"Kuchiki-san, do you know why your brother seems angry with me?"

"Ask this moron here. He'll tell you." Rukia pointed over to Renji who was sitting up.

"Well, let's just say that he's pretty annoyed at the fact that I'm getting a little bit distracted."

Orihime's eyes looked down. "Was it because of the things I've been showing you?"

"Look, you're not doing anything wrong. I've been just too fascinated. By the way, do you have any more of those puzzle games?"

"Renji! This is no time to ask about it! We need to take her to my division!" The midget punched the pineapple head behind the head.

"Alright! Sheesh… but when we get there, you gotta show me."

"Renji!"

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Inoue-san, it's good that you're safe and sound." Ukitake greeted her while Rukia left to take care of some business while Renji stayed.

"Yes thank you." She looked down at her feet. "He seemed… unpleased."

Renji sighed. "He's just annoyed at the fact that I'm not doing my work. Again, it's not your fault."

"But – "

"No buts." Renji interrupted her and the room became quiet for the next three minutes until Renji broke it. "So uh… do you have any more puzzles?"

This seemed to bring the old Orihime back. "Ooh! There was this one trick I wanted to show you but it's at home. I should've reached my house sooner to show you. It's really amazing and –"

"There's no time to be chitchatting about puzzles!" Rukia interrupted. "Don't you know that you're being targeted by Nii-sama?"

"Rukia, chill. Ichigo's probably dealing with him at the moment so it'll take a while. Plus I heard from the soutaichou that he's sending someone there to retrieve Kuchiki-taichou." Renji tried to calm Rukia down but it failed… literally.

"I've never seen him act like this before! I mean, over some mind tricks that Inoue has been showing you!"

Orihime felt even more bummed out, making it even more her fault… if it was really her fault. Ukitake saw this and comforted her.

"Inoue-san, don't feel down. Like Abarai-kun said, it's not your fault."

Strike by strike, Byakuya managed to block them all. It's hard to believe that the ryoka boy has gotten better ever since their battle when they broke into Seireitei to save his little sister. He was beyond angry of what has happened so far. The girl has managed to get away with the help of his fukutaichou… and his little sister of all people! Urahara disappeared somewhere when he started fighting Ichigo and he could care less (if he had the guts) to what the soutaichou had in mind when he got back.

"Dammit, Byakuya! Just tell me why you're after Inoue!" Ichigo shouted in irritation as he swung Zangetsu, only to be repelled by Senbonzakura.

"Learn your place, ryoka punk. How many times do I have to tell you that it is none of your concern?"

"Damn straight it's my concern! Inoue's my friend and I have the right to know!"

_This isn't getting me anywhere._ Byakuya thought as his jaw tightened.

"Hmm… How interesting." Ukitake said as he clicked the mouse of his computer.

Thanks to the interaction with the world of the living, the 12th Division has adapted more technology and even hooked up computers to every division. Isn't technology great?

"Inoue-san, there's a message for you from Urahara-san." He gestured Orihime to come over to his side and click on the file.

From there, a screen popped up to show Urahara fanning himself.

"Why hello there!" He greeted in a cheery voice as always.

"Urahara-san!" Hearing the familiar name stopped Renji and Rukia from fighting and focused their attention at the computer.

"It's good that you're still okay. Kurosaki-san is still fighting Kuchiki-san and I'm getting the feeling that Seireitei will be sending someone over here to bring Byakuya back home."

"I don't know the latest update but I'm assuming that they will send someone there." Ukitake answered.

"I'll make sure that the fight doesn't harm anyone in particular and I'll send a message to your friends about your departure, Inoue-san."

"Thank you, Urahara-san." Orihime bid him goodbye as the connection cut off. "Oh and there's something I need to find so can I use the computer?"

Ukitake nodded. Always the one to put others before him.

"So now we wait?" Rukia asked his taichou.

"I'm afraid so. Once he gets here, we're going to send Inoue-san back to her world. Can't have them in one place now can we?"

Rukia nodded and the room became quiet for like… five minutes tops until…

"Abarai-san! Come take a look at this!" Orihime motioned Renji to come by her side.

He did so as Orihime pointed at the screen. "Look at this picture."

He looked at the screen and… was utterly confused. What the hell? All he saw was some fancy, white, long stemmed glass in the center of the page with the background black. He squinted his eyes to see if he could spot anything unusual. This took at least a minute for him to figure everything out. His eyes went wide in discovery.

"Holy crap! Am… Am I seeing two faces on each side looking at each other?" He asked as the human nodded.

"I know! Isn't that amazing?"

"What are you looking at now?" Rukia took a peek at the screen with Ukitake right behind her.

Renji pointed at the screen. "Concentrate hard on this one."

They concentrated and they got it.

"Amazing." Ukitake muttered.

"Woah… That's just – Okay this is no time to be fantasizing over these! Inoue-san, aren't you aware of your situation?" Rukia had to admit that the puzzle was cool but it was not the right time to do it.

Orihime slumped and squeaked out a "Yes."

"Geez Rukia, what a way to ruin the moment?" Renji deadpanned, which earned him a punch in the gut by the midget.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything seemed to calm down after Byakuya was brought back to Seireitei. Renji made a note to keep quiet about the mind puzzles from his taichou and did his best to continue his duty as fukutaichou but he made time for himself to check his messages for anything interesting from Orihime. He thought the noble was going to chop his head off or something for disobeying his orders but he just gave him a warning… for now.

Byakuya got lucky as well. Yamamoto just gave him a warning and had several Shinigami to keep an eye on him just in case. He was even luckier that this incident didn't reach to the Kuchiki elders' ears. He didn't know what will happen if they found out and wanted to stay that way.

As he walked down the path of his division to get to his office, a voice broke out. "Why hello Byakuya."

The Kuchiki stopped in his tracks to see Kyoraku, the taichou of the 8th Division. He narrowed his eyes, wondering just what business did the older man have in his division.

"Is there something you want, Kyoraku?"

The taichou of the 8th Division simply tipped his hat. "I just wanted to drop to see if you're doing alright."

Drop by? No, there was another reason. He could feel it.

"Kyoraku."

The older man sighed. "Okay, I'm just here because of Nanao-chan. She's been so mean to me lately."

"Isn't it because you've been dumping paperwork on her?"

That hit the mark.

"I don't think that's it."

"It is. Kyoraku, there will be a time when she will obliterate you if you drop your guard just a little."

"Now that's just harsh on what you're saying." Kyoraku felt offended.

"I am only telling you the truth."

The straw hat wearing man smirked. "Well now… How's everything been going for you then, Byakuya?"

The Kuchiki glared at him. _Damn him to oblivion._

Renji sat in his desk, looking through some messages on his computer. The Internet was truly an amazing place to be and what's nice about it was all the stuff he can find and buy things from certain websites like E-Bay. As the matter of fact, he just got an e-mail from E-Bay that he won the bid for the PS3.

"Yes! I got it! What now, you bastards!" He cheered. At times like this, he was glad that he was a fukutaichou. Just wonder how much he gets in his yearly salary?

Then something on the screen popped up. It was an IM from Orihime. He immediately sat down and read her message.

**I found something that u might like**

He cocked an eyebrow as a file popped up in the box. He clicked on it and saw a picture of a lady who was… He scratched his head and tilted his head to see if there was something there that needed to be looked in a different view. He didn't quite get it until he noticed how the lady was posed. Her arms were up like she was holding something. He then noticed that the background had skulls all over the place.

_Skulls? Now that's freaky._

Orihime sent him another message.

**just look at how the ladies position. weird isn't it?**

_The lady's position? I don't see…_ He looked back at the picture.

"Holy shit, SHE'S positioned to look like a bigger skull! Fricken awesome right there."

When he heard the door slide open, he panicked and closed down all the windows while getting out some files from his desk drawer to make it look like he was working the whole time.

"H-Hello, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"I'm not Kuchiki-taichou." Renji looked over to see Izuru standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Oh it's you. I thought you were him for a moment. Dammit and I closed everything for nothing."

"What were you doing?"

"Guess what? I finally won."

"Won? You mean you won the bid for the PS3?"

"That's right! Now all we have to do is go over to Ichigo's house. I just heard that one of his little sisters bought some racing and fighting games for her new PS3. We can borrow them."

Izuru frowned at the idea. "I don't know about that. He was pretty mad when you and the others stole his Wii and his Rock Band set."

"He got it back, didn't he?"

"Almost damaged."

"Then it's okay."

Renji went back on the computer and opened the Internet window. He went over to his messages and motioned Izuru to come. The blonde, being obedient as he is, did what he was told and stood next to his best friend. The pineapple head pointed at the screen with the picture of the skull lady on it. Izuru flinched just a little at the sight.

"That's scary but I have to admit, it's kinda cool the way she's posing… Hey there's a message at the bottom."

"Message?" Renji scrunched his eyebrows. "What message?"

"It's just underneath the picture."

**How many skulls can you find?**

"How many skulls? Let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six… seven, eight, nine…" Renji frowned at the fact that there were too many. "Damn I lost count."

"How can you lose count? You were on nine."

"There's too many of them! They're all squished together or something!"

"It's easy."

"Why don't you do it then, smartass?"

"Okay, I will."

The two were so busy arguing that they didn't hear the door slide open.

"Okay, so that's one. Two, three, four, five… six, seven, eight, nine… ten, eleven, twelve –"

"You missed one."

"No I didn't!"

"Is there a reason you're here, Kira?" A monotone voice spoke out, completely silencing the two men.

Renji froze, Izuru gulped, and the two looked up to see Byakuya staring down at them.

"Oh uh… G-Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taichou." Izuru stuttered as Renji slowly moved the mouse to take the picture out.

"Good afternoon. Abarai, did you –" Byakuya stopped as he heard Renji click the mouse, still in eye contact with his superior. "What did you just click, if I may ask?"

"I was cancelling a bid on E-Bay."

"Abarai, I know when you're lying."

"Damn."


End file.
